1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction, anchoring and securing devices used for gripping surfaces. More specifically, this invention relates to traction and anchoring devices that have diamond traction surfaces and the methods of making such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of gripping devices are well known in the art. Generally, these devices make use of rubber, steel and other similar materials, and do not make use of diamond/carbide inserts, as traction surfaces and therefore do not have the heat and wear resistance provided by diamond/carbide traction surfaces.
Although, these referenced documents may not necessarily constitute prior art, the reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,308 describes a positive-locking surgical clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,971 describes a telephone locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,703 describes a method of preparing the upper end of a concrete column containing elongated reinforcing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,763 describes a method of breaking an optical fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,723 describes an apparatus for adapting a general purpose and effector device to a special purpose end effector that includes an adaptor bracket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,262 describes a pressurized medium actuated gripping device which is included in a rock or earth drilling machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,456 describes an elongate metal cross-member that is connect to an extends transversely across a vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,926 describes a programmable wire stripper provided for cutting and stripping selectively variable length insulation portions from the end of wire segments presented at a workstation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,450 describes a locking tool that comprises three or more pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,176 describes a rotatable chuck for supporting a plastic coated workpiece in a power driven threading machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,378 describes a mobile intervention chamber for providing access to an installation placed in an active cell.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,262 and 5,634,760 describe inserter/extractor apparatus for inserting and extracting objects from bins located at different heights in a carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,588 describes an apparatus for processing edges of ophthalmic lenses with a gripping device for the ophthalmic lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,862 describes a semi-automatic suturing device that passes a single or double pointed needle back and forth between two needle holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,513 describes a mounting bracket for a workpiece holder that includes a pair of plates which can be coupled together so as to define two openings at their coupled surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,583 describes a pliers-knife combination that includes pivotally connected elongated members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,013, US 6,176,533 B1 and US 6,227,586 B1 describe modular gripper assemblies having a body with a yoke structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,224 describes a power tong for rotating tubular members for make-up and break-out operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,728 B1 describes a clamp-type garment hanger defined by a pair of opposed jaw members between which a garment is hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,083 B1 describes a suture needle holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,256,841 B1 and US 6,357,085 B2 describe a tension member termination device optimized for terminating flat tension members having compressible outer coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,408 B1 describes a mounting bracket for a workpiece holder that includes a pair of plates which can be coupled together so as to define two openings at their coupled surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,410 B1 describes a jaw for a rod gripping device that includes a front, rod engaging face and a plurality or teeth or studs made of a material harder than the jaw body, such as tungsten carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,616 B2 describes a parts gripper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,291 B2 describes an orthodontic jig for attaching orthodontic brackets on the teeth.